Will You Remember Me?
by shadowmarialove
Summary: Step Step…"Tou-san!"Running …."Wait, Gray!"…Children's laughter…."Hahaha no way I won't stop until you make me King Tou-san" "Oh really?"…Scream…."Gray?" "Gray!" "Gray!" "GRAY!" He was looking for his son. Yet in his search he lost his memories. He doesn't remember, but he will once his son awakens his dormant powers, bestowed upon him by both his parents.
1. Gray Dragneel

**_I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THE IDEA for the Story~_**

* * *

_Step Step…"Tou-san!"_

_Running …."Wait, Gray!"…_

_Children's laughter…."Hahahahaha no way I won't stop until you make me King Tou-san"_

_"Oh really?"…Scream…..…."Gray?"._

_._

_._

_._

_"Gray?!" "Gray!" __**"GRAY!"**_

_._

_._

_._

**"GRAY! WAKE THE HELL UP!**

"Ughhg dammit Lucy, don't you know it's rude to wake someone up while screaming?"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Alright, alright just shut up."

Huff "You're so rude" ….."She lllllikesss you!"

"SHUT UP HAPPY!"

"SHUT UP HAPPY!"

.

Stare

**.**

**"Stop copying me!"**

"Alright, you two shut up and rest!"

"Aye Sir!"

"Uhggg …someone helpppp me!"

.

.

.

.

This was the normal occurrence for Team Natsu. Well, for the most part, you see Natsu is the one who is usually fighting with Gray, but lately he has been acting weird towards him. Even if Gray pretends not to notice he sometimes catches Natsu doing weird things like accidentally tripping and making him drop his beer or when he accidentally pushes him when he notices he is about to strip.

In all honesty he is worried about Natsu. He has been acting out of character and when they fight he doesn't seem to be putting the usual energy. And that's not even the strangest thing. He has been having dreams where he is running down the stares of a beautiful blue palace, a man chasing him and he starts talking about been a king. But when the man is about to catch up to him everything goes blank, he cannot remember the man's face when he wakes up but he remembers the concern in his voice, sounding like a frighten father.

He doesn't really know anything about his parents. He only remembers waking up one day under the shade of a tree and not knowing who he was only his name. After that he lived alone for a while in the wilderness, surviving with skills he did not know he had. He always felt he was missing something, but then he found Ur and Lyon. And although he seemed happy there was something telling him this wasn't right, that he had to look for someone but he could not remember so he made himself forget.

He had been living in Fairy Tail for some time when a boy appeared. When he first saw him he was suddenly washed over by feelings he did not comprehend, happiness, joy, and most of all recognition. Something inside of him had told him that this was the person he was looking for. Looking inside his memories he tried hard to remember him, but he found himself unable to. He couldn't remember this person to save his life, and then the boy spoke words that made him even more confused and perhaps angry.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"What's your name boy?", asked the short man in front of the new boy._

_"Ummm… eh"_

_"SPEAK BOY!" _

_The boy jumped and had a scared looked on his face thinking quickly he complied to the old man's question._

_"__**Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!"**_

"_Welcome to Fairy Tail!"_

_"Now, LET'S CELEBRATE OUR NEW ADITTION TO THE GUILD!"_

_"__**AYE!"**_

~**_End of_****_Flashback~_**

That named had left him stupefied. Why? Because when he first woke up under the shade of a tree all he remembered was his name.

* * *

His name was **Gray Dragneel**.


	2. Little Prince

**I own No Characters ,only Idea~**

* * *

That named had left him stupefied. Why? Because when he first woke up under the shade of a tree, all he remembered was his name.

His name was **Gray Dragneel**.

* * *

At first he was confused, to say the least, because he had no recollection of ever having a brother, and even if he did have one why would his brother have red hair. It made no sense, he had black hair and dark eyes while this boy, no he told himself Natsu, had red hair and dark brown eyes. There seemed to be no apparent resemblance and if there was you wouldn't be able to notice it. So, with a sigh he decided to forget this person whom he assumed was someone important at first. He never really told any of this to Natsu though because everyone knew him as **Gray Fullbuster **not **Gray Dragneel**. When he had first met Ur and Lyon he only said his name was Gray and never told them his last name. Ur decided that his name would be Fullbuster; he didn't really mind it but he knew it wasn't his real name.

The years passed and he decided to make Natsu his rival. He got along with him pretty well, if you could call fighting getting along, but to him it didn't matter he felt as if he was getting closer to Natsu. When he wasn't paying attention to him it made him mad because it was **_HIM_**who Natsu was supposed to pay attention to not the rest of the Guild. So, from then onwards he decided to fight for his attention more constantly. He didn't know why but he craved attention from him and he wanted to be complemented by him. He might've sounded like a fool who had fallen in love but he wasn't. He was just simply admiring him, that's what he told himself, and being a friend. But, he knew that one day Natsu's attention would be driven somewhere else. And then it happened, Natsu brought a girl named Lucy to the guild and it was as if he was paying more attention to her than him.

Wasn't Natsu **_HIS _**best friend? Natsu started to slowly drift apart from him, not completely, but he felt lonelier than before and that emptiness he once had had come back once again. He loathed Lucy with a passion, he pretended to go along with everyone else and "supposedly liked her as nakama", but he really hated her. What he wouldn't give for her to disappear. Even if he hated her for taking Natsu's attention from him, there was something else. When she first walked in through the guild's door he felt something evil deep within her. He couldn't explain it but it wasn't something that he liked. Whenever he was around her he made sure someone else was with him, and even then he still felt uneasy about her. Only when he was with Natsu did he feel relieved.

Then after Lucy had made her big entrance he started having those weird dreams or sometimes he would daydream in the middle of a conversation. At first it didn't bother him, but then he started having flashes of things he did not comprehend in the middle of battles. That pissed him off.

After a while the dreams and flashbacks became less frequent. But then something unexpected happened after they had come out of TenroujimaIsland. You see Natsu came in through the Guild's doors but not in the best shape.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy were sitting in one table at the far end of the guild. Gajeel was being his idiotic self and was singing. Levi seemed to be reading some new book, Cana was drinking again, Mirajane was being her cheerful self, and everyone else was doing the usual in Fairy Tail._

**_Slam._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Everyone turned around to look at the entrance of the guild. There in a bloody mess was Natsu bleeding was looking down at the floor. He received surprised gasps from some of the guild's members. _

_Natsu didn't seem to care and he walked slowly forward. __**Snap. **__There was an audible snap and everyone looked in horror at Natsu who seemed to have snapped his leg while walking. He was kneeling in the ground but no sounds came from his mouth. No cries. No whimpers. Nothing. He slowly stud up and started walking forwards again. Mirajane and Lisanna immediately went to help him but when they touched him he threw them off of him._

_This received surprised cries from everyone._

_"Natsu what do you think your doing?, if you're a man let yourself get help", cried Elfman, but Natsu didn't seem to have heard him because he kept on walking forward despite people trying to hold him back. It was like a continuous cycle in which he would take a step, they would try to hold him back, and he would throw them off._

_"__**NATSU!"**_

_Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Erza in fear of what she might do to Natsu who seemed to be disobeying orders from her and kept on walking._

_"__**NATSU STOP THIS, THIS INSTANT!" **_

_She went forwards and grabbed his arm intent on dragging him towards the infirmary. Once she tried, and he would not budge. Two times and he would still not move. Several tick marks appeared on her face but Natsu refused to move even then. _

**_"Natsu you WILL stop this and come with me!"_**

_But Natsu refused to look up from the floor the whole time and would not move or speak. After a minute it seemed Titania's patience was running short and just as she was about to pull with all her strength …._

**_THUMP_**

_Everyone looked horrified at what Natsu had done. He had pushed Erza off of him and she had fallen to the grown. Even Master seemed surprised and slightly mortified at what she might do to the boy._

**_"Natsu"_**

**_…._**

**_"Natsu come back here this instant!"_**

_But Natsu kept on walking forward not caring at all and he finally got where he wanted to be. Next to Gray. He proceeded to raise his hand, not once looking up, and place his hand on Grays head. He got his face close to Gray's ear and he felt Gray stiffen. But then he whispered words that left a wide eyed Gray. Then Natsu fell and all hell broke loose._

_**End of Flashback~**_

When Natsu woke up he seemed to have no recollection of what he had done or what had happened. No one talked about it and some were left wondering what Natsu had said to Gray. But none were as confused as one Gray Fullbuster no **Gray Dragneel**. His only thought were the word Natsu had whispered to him.

* * *

"**_I finally found you Gray, My little Prince ."_**


	3. Eyes

**Again I DON'T OWN the characters but the IDEA~**

* * *

When Natsu woke up he seemed to have no recollection of what he had done or what had happened. No one talked about it and some were left wondering what Natsu had said to Gray. But none were as confused as one Gray Fullbuster no, **Gray Dragneel**. His only thought were the words Natsu had whispered to him.

"**_I finally found you Gray, My little Prince."_**

* * *

"Mmmm…..Gray?"….

"Hello? Anybody there…eco eco eco!" Sigh. This was what was currently happening to Natsu Dragneel. He was been completely ignored by one Gray Fullbuster and he had **NO** idea of what had cause this. Gray hadn't been talking to anyone including him. This actually made him pretty mad because he liked talking to Gray. Sure, they fought and even thought he once enjoyed it, he now completely hated it and preferred to talk or joke around with him. Don't get him wrong he liked to play around sometimes but he didn't want to get carried away and accidently say or do something that might hurt him. Contrary to people's beliefs he actually cared for Gray. A lot. He would gladly give his life for Gray but he never told anyone this. Now, if people heard him saying, "I'll give my life for you", they would probably think of something and come up with wrong accusations like, you like him or you're in love with him.

What would Natsu respond to those accusations? Yes, I love him. But, don't get him wrong he was straight by all means; even if he wasn't currently attracted to someone yet, he did in fact love Gray, but not "That" kind of love. He loved Gray like a father would to a son. He didn't really know why, but it felt right to him, so whenever he saw Gray drinking beer it made him angry because no child should drink beer so he would accidentally trip. And when he saw him trying to strip it made him worried because he could catch a cold, even for an Ice mage like him, so he would push him, accidentally of course. So yes, Natsu Dragneel was in fact quite in love with Gray.

He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this was towards Gray because honestly he was treating Gray like a kid and he was by no means a kid, he looked eighteen! So, sometimes Natsu would wonder what made him think Gray was still a kid and he would think for what seemed like hours but his mind would come up with no answer. So, he eventually gave up trying to understand it and let himself be carried away. He would feel proud, disappointed, angry, sad and so many more emotions because of Gray. It was unbelievable what **ONE** child made him feel. And there he went again with the child comment but he decided to pay no mind to it. His current problem was this simple: GRAY FULLBUSTER WOULD NOT TALK TO HIM. And this hurt him, because what is more important than communication to a parent?

So, now the question was how to get Gray to talk to him? The answer, he did not know, so despite his heart clenching painfully, he decided to let Gray have some time for himself.

Looking outside the window of the hotel they were staying at, he sighed mournfully at the grey sky and clouds. They were pretty much ready to rock the games or whatever it was called; right now his mood was sour so he couldn't care less about the details of this event. He knew full well Fairy Tail would win but it piss….

Lucy was the one to break him out of his reverie.

"Natsu, you have been awfully quiet is something wrong?" Now, what was it about her voice that made him sound even more pissed off?

"Nothing really Lucy." he replied softly at her although he was feeling really irritable right now.

"Ok well, please tell me if something is wrong I'm going to look around, but I'll be back." With those last words she left the room and left him alone with Gray go was laying on the bed sleeping. Erza had gone off somewhere when she caught sight of Jellal so no worries there. Standing up from the window he went towards the bed and looked down towards Gray's face. He looked so peaceful like that. Puffs of air came out of his mouth and he seemed to be having a really good dream because his expression was that of a content child. He moved pieces of hair from Gray's eyes….Eyes…

Completely taken back by that thought Natsu was left to think. Weren't Gray's eyes red? He distinctly remembered they were, but now that he actually paid more attention to it Gray's eyes were actually black. Why? Why would his eyes be black? They should, by all means, be red and now that he noticed his hair was supposed to be whitish grey with a tint of red, not black. His hair was supposed to be like his moth th…..

**THUMP**

A sudden pain had gone through his head as if letting him know not to think anymore. The pain was unbearable, but he would not cry because then that would wake up Gray. So, there he laid in the ground holding his head not noticing how his own eyes started to turn red. Then suddenly everything stopped and he just layed there. He got up and started to look around. What was he doing again? As, a matter of fact what was he doing on the floor? He suddenly got tired like all his energy was being pulled out, so he decided to lay in the bed next to Gray and think about it in the morning. His last thoughts were words that seemed distinctly familiar but he could not place them so he let sleep take him.

* * *

"**_He has your eyes Natsu." _**


	4. Royalty

**Once again I DON'T OWN the Characters or Fairy Tail. Only the IDEA of the story~**

* * *

His last thoughts were words that seemed distinctly familiar but he could not place them so he let sleep take him.

"**_He has your eyes Natsu." _**

* * *

Morning came in the capital of Fiore, Crocus, signaling the beginning of the match games in the Grand Magic Games. The matches were supposed to start the day before, after the Sky Labyrinth, but certain circumstances which were not told to the participants forced the game matches to be today.

Today it would be Gray and Juvia from Teams A and B of Fairy Tail who were going to be participating while the rest watched in excitement. Gray seemed to be really energetic today for whatever reason and his nakama couldn't help but smile at his eagerness. Natsu seemed to be glowing whenever he saw Gray that happy and right now Gray was extremely happy and you could tell just by looking at his smile. Gray turned around and for a moment his eyes met with Natsu's and he couldn't help but smile even more. Natsu in return smiled just as brilliantly as him.

Gray didn't know what was happening to him, but he knew he was extremely happy. Yesterday he had another weird dream but this time he remembered it and it made him happy because now he knew who his mother was. He couldn't help it, he found out who his mother was! Who wouldn't be happy? And when he remembered her he just couldn't help himself and smiled until his face hurt. He could still remember the dream he had yesterday.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Kaa-chan!"_

_" Kaa-chan!"_

_A little boy with whitish grey hair with a tint of red could be seen running through the halls of the palace. Hidden by his hair, was a silver crown with a beautiful blue gem in the middle. He had clear red eyes which looked full of hidden power and mischief. He was wearing a White long sleeve button up shirt. His pants were a dark shade of blue and he had black combat boots. Around his neck he had a necklace and hanging there was what looked like a flame with blue fire. In his right hand he had a bracelet with a beautiful flower made out of ice, and in his left hand on his ring finger he had a ring with a design of a water drop which seemed to shine under the sun. If one were to look close enough they would see that his white shirt had blue buttons, but these buttons weren't normal they were made out of ice. In all, the boy looked quite handsome, for he did not look older than 5. But, the most noticeable thing was the smile in his face; it was so wide and full of energy that it looked like he would soon split his face. In his right hand he seemed to be carrying a beautiful white rose._

_This boy was Gray Dragneel. He was currently running down the halls of the palace; looking through every room. Swinging the door open to the library he found someone, but it wasn't the person he was looking for._

_At the far end of the room, there sat a girl next to the window, reading a book about nature. She was wearing white rain boots, white leggings, and a white skirt that reached just above her knees. Her blouse was sleeveless and had a big blue ribbon on the back. In her left hand she was wearing a ring, in her ring finger just like Gray, but instead of a raindrop it looked like a small diamond made out of red ice. In her right hand she had an ice flower and in her neck she had a necklace just like Grays, but instead of blue fire it was red. Her eyes were dark blue and her hair was tied in a pony tail with a white ribbon. Just like Gray she too had a Silver crown with a gem in the middle, white in color. Her hair was actually a shade of king blue. She turned her head and looked at Gray._

_"Gray? What are you doing here?"_

_"Ha? Aww it's just you Juvia!"_

_"What is that supposed to mean!"_

_"Well its just that I was looking for kaa-chan, have you seen her?" _

_"No, but I think she was in the music room, she was probably coming up with a new bedtime song for us!" She said this with such enthusiasm and admiration in her eyes that Gray couldn't hep but laugh._

_"Hey what are you laughing at?!"_

_"Hahahaha *cough* hahahaha ughhh *huff* nothing its just that you had that look in your eyes."_

_"Huh? What look?"_

_"You know! Those looks, whenever you talk about kaa-chan you always get this weird look and you start daydreaming!"_

_Juvia was blushing and she tried to advert Gray's attention somewhere else. Then she noticed that Gray was carrying a White rose. She pointed at the rose and asked, "Who is that rose for?"_

_"Well, I found this guy who had a really pretty rose so I asked if I could have it and he said yes, so I decided to give it to mom before he catch.. ahh, I mean before the rose gets wilted!"_

_Juvia gave him a calculated look and started laughing. Gray started blushing._

_"Oi!"_

_"Hahahaha, you are such a bad liar you stole that from your Tou-san didn't you?"_

_Gray started shaking his head._

_"I did not, a really nice mister gave it to me!"_

_"Humph Liar! But I won't tell if you let me come with you."_

_"Jerk! Fine, but hurry up and watch out for my Tou-san."_

_"Hai 'Gray-sama'"_

_"Urusee!"_

_Laughing Juvia graved Gray by the hand and they started running again but this time towards the music room which was upstairs._

_They finally got there and you could hear a beautiful voice leaving both Gray and Juvia numb. They finally snapped out of it and Gray opened the door slowly letting them see his so precious Kaa-san._

_Inside the music room was a beautiful woman. She was tall and very beautiful. Her skin looked creamy white. She had long hair that reached her thighs. It was like Gray's hair whitish grey but with out the tint red. Her eyes were turquoise blue and her face radiated kindness and just like Gray mischief. She was wearing black pants, black rain boots, and a white button up sweater. Hidden by her bangs in her face was a crown made of pure gold and in the middle it had a gem which was grey. She turned around to see her son with her fiancé coming close to her. When they came close enough Gray looked at the floor with a slight blush on his cheeks and gave the white rose to his Kaa-san. She kneeled down and graved the flower. Giving a soft thanks she kissed the top of Gray's forehead and then proceeded to do the same to Juvia who by now had a blush too. She chuckled at them._

_"So Gray, where did you find such a beautiful flower?"_

_"Eto….well a nice mister gave it to me after I managed to convince him."_

_"He actually stole it from your husband ma'am."_

_"Hey! I did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not!"_

**_"Did not!"_**

**_"Did too!"_**

_"Ha see you did do it!"_

_"Ha? That proves nothing you're just jealous that I brought Kaa-san something awesome and you didn't!"_

_"Humph! Yeah right my gifts are way cooler!"_

_They were suddenly touching their foreheads and insulting each other._

_"Yah want to go Miss drippy?!"_

_"Ha I would probably beat you ice block!"_

_"Ok, Ok you two break it up, I don't want to see my favorite two kids in the whole world fighting ok."_

_They gave slight nods._

_"Hahaha you guys are already like a married couple!"_

**_"Kaa-san!"_**

**_"Ma'am!"_**

_"Now, now what did I tell you about calling me Ma'am Juvia-chan?"_

_"To call you Kaa-san and not Ma'am."_

_"Hai, now please do so Juvia-chan, You and Gray will get married some day and I want you to feel part of the family ok."_

_"Hai."_

_"Well let's go get som….." She was suddenly interrupted by a yell._

**_"GRAY!"_**

_That voice was not a good thing, Gray now new his Tou-san had found him and he would probably get it for taking away Kaa-sans flower._

**_"Gray Dragneel, you are in a world of trouble young man!"_**

_Looking up at his mother he saw how she was giving him an encouraging smile and then she said,_

_"Run Gray, Run!"_

_That made him feel nervous so he did the most logical thing any kid would do…..he jumped, out the window and he was about to land when…._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

That was how his dream ended he had jumped out of the window and he didn't remember anything else only waking up. Now that dream had made him get a new point of view on different things. For example, Juvia was now constantly in his mind, he couldn't help but notice the differences though. The Juvia in his dream actually teased him and acted like his best friend. He actually wanted to meet her again, well, the Juvia from his dream. She had looked so beautiful even as a child she looked outstanding, with her hair in a pony tail and that crown that…"_"….that crown?

His eyes suddenly widen in surprise and people around him looked at him weirdly.

"Gray are you ok?" asked Mirajane.

"Ye—yeah I'm fine Mira, Thanks!"

Now that he thought about it, he had one too! Just like his Kaa-san! Now, what did that mean? He already new that in that dream they were in a palace, they had really good quality clothes, they had jewelry, and they had pure silver and gold crowns.

Now that would only mean that he was….h-e…he, he? He was, Royalty? Only a few words escaped Gray's lips and no person could've heard them.

* * *

**I'm Royalty.**


End file.
